The present invention relates to the transport and storage of bulk goods, and in particular an apparatus and method for maximising the potential usage of bulk goods transport vehicles and storage facilities.
Goods transport vehicles for road and rail use are usually purpose built with a particular application in mind. Consequently there are many types of vehicle body employed for road and rail transport usage. In the case of railway wagons/cars, these vehicle bodies include gondolas and hopper cars for the transport of bulk solid goods such as coal, ores, and grain, box cars for the transport of manually handled bulk goods and refrigerated goods, tankers for transport of fluids, and flat cars for transport of container traffic and other items. There are also many other types of specially designed railway wagons.
Railways are often used for the transport of bulk solid goods such as ores and grains, in trains made up of many identical hopper wagons. In the case of ore transport, the ore is often transported in this manner from the mine site or a central stock pile from a number of mine sites, to a refinery or port for processing or shipping, respectively. The train then returns with empty hopper wagons, to be refilled and repeat the journey.
There is often a need for the transport of liquid goods such as fuel and the like to such a mine site. If these liquid goods are transported by rail, this can be accomplished by coupling the appropriate tanker wagons to the train, and transporting the liquid goods along with empty hopper wagons. Similarly, bulk solid goods such as ores are transported out from a mine to a port or processing plant by road in open bodied trucks which then return empty to the mine, and tanker trucks bring liquid goods such as fuels to the mine and return empty therefrom.
This invention has been conceived to enable dual usage of bulk solid goods transport vehicles or storage containers. In the case of bulk solid goods vehicles, the invention allows simple and rapid conversion of a vehicle between being able to transport bulk solids, and being able to transport fluids; while avoiding any problems of cross-contamination between the solid and fluid goods. With such an arrangement the same vehicle can transport solid goods in one trip, and be readily converted to transport liquid goods for the next trip. In the case of road transport, this invention offers the possibility of cutting down the number of goods transport trucks required by up to one half, which could represent a considerable cost saving to transport operators and their customers alike. In the case of rail transport, the invention can also offer a saving, if not to the same extent in fuel usage as by road, at least by cutting down on the number of vehicles required for transport purposes.
The invention may have application in bulk liquid storage and transport containers, to allow transport and storage of more than one type of fluid, without the need for cleaning, and while avoiding cross contamination. The invention will also have application in bulk solids storage containers, for example in silos used on farms.
The invention resides in a bladder stowage and deployment apparatus for a body used for the stowing storage or transport of goods.
Throughout the specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word xe2x80x9ccomprisexe2x80x9d or variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention there is provided, in a body used for the stowing, storage, or transport of goods, the body having a base bounded by side(s); a bladder stowage and deployment apparatus supported from an upper region of said body, said bladder stowage and deployment apparatus having a base member adapted to support a bladder within said body, said base member being movable between an upward stowed position in which said bladder is stowed above said body and said body can be used for stowage of goods, and a downward deployed position in which said bladder may substantially fill available space within said body and be used for holding fluid; wherein said base member has dimensions which conform substantially to the internal shape of the body proximal to said base, and wherein said bladder stowage and deployment apparatus includes means to avoid abrading of said bladder against the side(s) of said body.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention there is provided an adaptor to allow a body used for the stowing, storage, or transport of goods, to hold bulk fluid without cross contamination, the body having a base bounded by side(s), said adaptor comprising a bladder stowage and deployment apparatus supported from an upper region of said body, said bladder stowage and deployment apparatus having a base member adapted to support a bladder within said body, said base member being movable between an upward stowed position in which said bladder is stowed above or in an upper region of said body and said body can be used for stowage of goods, and a downward deployed position in which said bladder may substantially fill available space within said body and be used for holding fluid; wherein said base member has dimensions which conform substantially to the internal shape of the body proximal to said base and wherein, said bladder stowage and deployment apparatus includes an anti-abrasion device or means to avoid abrading of said bladder against the side(s) of said body.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention there is provided an adaptor to allow an open topped body used for the transport of bulk solid goods, to hold bulk fluid without cross contamination, the body having a base bounded by side(s), said adaptor comprising a bladder stowage and deployment apparatus supported from an upper region of said body, said bladder stowage and deployment apparatus having a base member adapted to support a bladder within said body, said base member being movable between an upward stowed position in which said bladder is stowed above or in an upper region of said body and said body can be used for stowage of goods, and a downward deployed position in which said bladder may substantially fill available space within said body and be used for holding fluid; wherein said base member has dimensions which conform substantially to the internal shape of the body proximal to said base, and wherein said bladder stowage and deployment apparatus includes an anti-abrasion device or means to avoid abrading of said bladder against the side(s) of said body.
It will be appreciated that the term xe2x80x9cside(s)xe2x80x9d encompasses a cylindrical body having a side wall of circular cross-section, or a square, rectangular, or other polygonal body having a plurality of walls.
The inclusion of the anti-abrasive device avoids the sides of the bladder becoming caught between the base member and the body, and avoids the sides of the bladder being excessively subjected to abrading contact against side(s) of the body and consequently being damaged. In preferred arrangements, said means to avoid abrading also assists in aligning the bladder relative to structural members of said apparatus, which avoids abrading of said bladder in the region of filling and emptying connectors.
Preferably said bladder is secured to said base member, at least toward any connector for emptying, and preferably around or near the periphery of the base member. Securing the bladder to the base member assists in aligning the bladder relative to structural members of said apparatus, which avoids abrading of said bladder in the region of filling and emptying connectors.
In accordance with a preferred feature of any of the preceding aspects of the invention, where the body is an open-topped body (such as a gondola or a hopper used for railway transport), said bladder stowage and deployment apparatus includes a cover assembly fabricated to fit as a lid for the body, said base member and said bladder being supported from said cover assembly.
Preferably said anti-abrasion device of said bladder includes a contraction device to urge side wall(s) of said bladder inwardly. The contraction device operates to draw the side walls of the bladder in, when the base member is moved between the upward stowed position and the downward deployed position, or when the bladder is in the downward deployed position and being emptied.
Alternatively or additionally, preferably said anti-abrasion device includes upward extending side walls extending from the periphery of said base member.
Furthermore, and preferably, said anti-abrasion device of said bladder includes a connector to fix said bladder at or near the periphery of said base member.
Preferably said a connector includes a peripheral skirt or peripheral straps extending at least intermittently from said bladder and attached to said base member. Thus the peripheral skirt may be formed from at least three or four narrow straps arranged to secure the bladder to said base member.
In a further alternative or addition arrangement, preferably said anti-abrasion device includes a friction bearing strip arranged around the periphery of said base member. In this arrangement, preferably said friction bearing strip forms part of said means to secure said bladder to said base member, sandwiching and securing said peripheral skirt or peripheral straps to said base member.
Furthermore, and preferably, said anti-abrasion device of said bladder includes another connector to fix said bladder at or near the periphery of the top of said body, or at or near the periphery of said cover.
Preferably said attaching means includes a second peripheral skirt or a plurality of peripheral straps extending at least intermittently from said bladder and attached to the top of said body or to said cover. Thus the second peripheral skirt may be formed from at least three or four strap loops arranged to secure the bladder to said base member.
In addition to the peripheral strap loops, there are included further strap loops arranged on top of said bladder to avoid the top of said bladder from excessively collapsing downwardly.
The most preferred arrangement of the connectors is where straps or peripheral skirts secure the bladder at its base to the base member, and at its top to the top of the body or cover. In this manner, when the base member is moved from the upward stowed position to the downward deployed position, with the means to urge side wall(s) guiding inward movement of the side walls, the top and bottom of the bladder are maintained in relative spatial alignment, preventing damage which might otherwise occur if the disposition of the bladder is left to chance during this movement.
Preferably said bladder stowage and deployment apparatus includes hoist means to raise and lower said base member.
The base member has a shape which conforms to the internal shape of the body, in order to maximise the available space for storage of fluid in the bladder.
Preferably, the base member has a generally flat base to simplify construction of the bladder.
Preferably said base member includes an aperture therethrough for receiving a drain connection of said bladder.
Preferably said base member is configured (relative to the configuration of said body) to allow a space underneath for the access to said drain connection of the bladder. The filling connection for the bladder may be of conventional form for fluid storage and transport, and located on a top aspect of the bladder.
Preferably said contraction device includes a tensioner attached to opposing or adjacent positions along the side wall(s) on the inside of said bladder to draw in the sides of said bladder (as considered relative to the top and bottom of the bladder) as said base member is moved between said downward deployed position and said upward stowed position, or as said bladder is emptied of fluid.
Preferably said a tensioner includes at least one tension coil spring. Other tensioning devices may be employed such as elastic strapping or other elastic material which is under tension when the bladder is filled or lowered.
Preferably where more than one tension spring is employed, the tension springs are preferably arranged alternately normal to each other.